The Saiyan Scout (Re Written!)
by Mtvlion2003
Summary: Takes place after the Cell games. Goku decides to come back to earth for one year. So in order to celebrate the defeat of Cell and Goku's return, Goku, 11 Year old Gohan, Future 18 year old Trunks, and Vegeta (Who was force to go) Must go on a camping trip, but everything goes horribly wrong. Re-Written!
1. Road Trip!

**OK Everyone. I know this story was already published, but there were a lot of errors in grammar and capitalization, so I guess I might as well Re-write it. Now this story is better and is more easier to read now. There are also extra funny Moments with the saiyans, so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Vegeta Could not believe that he, Vegeta, Prince of all saiyans, was just ordered to go on a stupid little Camping trip. Now here he was, stuck in a car with his son from the Future named Trunks, Goku, And the Brat Gohan.

Goku was in the Drivers seat, Gohan was behind him, being the navigator of the Four saiyans, Trunks across from Gohan, and Vegeta in the Passenger seat.

They finally made it to the Camping sign and they were almost there till...

"Look guys! It's a hawk!" Goku stated excitingly. Vegeta will never know why Goku gets so easily distracted.

"Where? Where? I want to see!" Gohan exclaimed, looking through the car window.

As Both Goku, and Gohan were looking at the Hawk they passed the Exit sight to the camp.

"We missed it" Trunks stated, somewhat bored.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Vegeta said in Irritated tone.

"I'm just saying" Trunks retorted.

"Well our "Navigator" Is not Navigating us like he should be" Vegeta said in sarcasm, referring to Gohan.

"Sorry" Gohan stated sadly.

"Now, now, no harm meant. We will just go to the next exit sign, go backwards, and we will be back on the free way" Goku explained.

"Whatever, but you better not miss it this time." Vegeta warned, narrowing his eyes.

"I won't" Goku said.

Goku did exactly as he said he would do, but it would take another half our to get to the campsite.

After ten minutes, Vegeta thought that things would work out now, but he thought to soon when Goku suddenly pulled over.

"Why are we stoping!? Kakorote I demand to know why did we stop!?" Vegeta snapped.

"What's the deal Goku?" Trunks asked.

"There is a corn dog on the ground" Goku answered picking the Corn dog up.

"So you are saying that we just stopped for a Dirty little Corn dog on the free way? THE FREE WAY! YOU KNOW KAKOROTE!I GIVE UP! EAT YOU'RE STUPID LITTLE DIRTY CORN DOG! I DON'T CARE! AND ONCE THIS STUPID TRIP IS DONE WITH I WILL TRAIN AS HARD AS I CAN TO DEFEAT YOU! NOW EAT YOU'RE STUPID CORN DOG WHY DON'T YA!" Vegeta snapped once more, loud enough to cause a scene on the free way.

* * *

Meanwhile, in A Citizens car..

A boy looked out the window and saw Vegeta having a tantrum.

"Mom? Why is that man yelling and jumping up and down?" The boy asked.

"Just some crazy guy who is arguing with that guy over that dirty little Corn dog." The lady said.

"Poor things, they must be really hungry Homeless people. If I had something for them to eat I would give it to them" The lady said with a sigh.

* * *

Back with the Saiyans.

Goku was now finishing off the dirty Corn dog and was now on his way back to the car.

Once he was there, he saw a mad Vegeta with his arms folded around his chest. While Gohan and Trunks were looking at Goku with Blank Expressions.

"Ok let's go" Goku said ignoring Both Gohan and Trunks stares.

Twenty minutes later they finally managed to get to the campsite. And luckily Goku did not miss it this time. But Things get even more bad.

* * *

**Here is the first Re-written chapter, I will post the next one soon.**


	2. Accident In The Woods

**Ok everyone, here is the second chapter of the re-written Saiyan Scout. I would like to say thank you to Ninja Whisper and Giantlion1767 for there kind reviews on chapter one, I am starting to think they will be the only people reviewing this story but whatever, as long as you guys like it that is fine with me, now on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, do you hear me?! NOTHING!**

* * *

After the Saiyans got to the campsite, Goku parked his Car in the parking lot, almost running into a Man.

"Sorry about that!" Goku apologized to the Man.

"Oh it's fine, I know it was not intensional" The Man said with a smile.

Once Goku left, Man's smile faded into a frown.

"That guy needs to learn how to drive again." The Man growled.

Once Goku Parked the car, the four got out of the car and were now in the back of the Car, looking for there tents, food, water and other useful supplies. Once they found the items they needed, Goku closed the cars back Trunk. The Temperature there was extremely hot, so hot that everybody was wearing short sleeved shirts and shorts.

"Wow, it is very very hot today, good thing we brought our right clothes for this kind of weather." Goku implied.

"Lets just get this thing over with" Vegeta said walking towards there reserved spots.

They then decided to set everything up.

Goku and Vegeta were working on the tents, while Gohan and Trunks were setting up the Grill for the Food.

Once all four of them were done with there jobs, they then decided to go and get fire wood for the night.

Once that was done, they all decided to take a tour of the woods. They saw lakes, rivers, animals such as, dear, rabbits, and raccoons. They also saw some great water falls, which Goku decided to dive in.

Goku suddenly felt his stomach growl as he was done drying off. He should not have ate that Dirty Corn dog.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Gohan asked, noticing that he was clutching his stomach in pain.

"I-I...I NEED A BATHROOM!" Goku yelled as loud as he could.

"We'll looks like you are stuck, there is no Bathroom here in the wilderne-" Vegeta was interrupted when Goku suddenly ran right into him, slamming Vegeta on the ground.

Goku then went behind a nearby Tree.

"Oh no!" Vegeta yelled.

"We should uh, go, like right now" Trunks suggested.

"Yeeeahhh, we should" Gohan agreed.

The three left Goku to do his "Business" behind the tree. Once he was done, Trunks and the others came back covering there noses.

"Next time Kakorote, don't eat a dirty Corn dog on the free way". Vegeta stated.

* * *

**This chapter was weird and short but might as well put it out there, anyways please please please please review and such and remember no Flames!**


	3. Frozen Food And Cooking Disaster

**Ok everyone, here is the next chapter, I would like to say thank you to All the nice reviews on this story. Ok now lets get started.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

After The four Saiyans were done with there sight seeing, they decided to go back to there camp. Once they were back, they decided to get settled.

Goku's stomach then growled.

"I'm hungry" Goku said being his usual self.

"You are always hungry Kakorte, but I am also hungry" Vegeta said.

"Ok then, lets go get the food" Trunks suggested.

The four of them then went to the Mini Mobile Freezer.

"Alright, what do you guys want to eat? Hot Dogs or Hamburgers" Goku asked.

"Lets go for Hotdogs, we can save the Hamburgers for dinner time" Gohan explained.

"Ok"

Goku then opened the lid to the The small Freezer. Once it was open, cold off came rushing out of it. The four groaned from the coolness, since it was a very hot day. Goku then reached out for the Hot dogs. Once he touched it, his hand felt like it was frozen. Once he got the hot dogs he put them on a nearby table.

"They are so cold!" Goku exclaimed.

"Ok, who was the one who loaded the food into the mini freezer" Vegeta asked.

"Me" Goku answered while raising his hand.

"Well Kakorote, when you put the Hot dogs into the mini freezer, what temperature did you put did you put the freezer on?" Vegeta said, hiding his anger until his question was answered.

"Umm..Oh! That's right! I put it on max to make sure they would stay cool" Goku answered, not noticing Vegeta's anger.

Gohan face palmed, Trunks raised his eyebrow, and Vegeta...he was going to throw a tantrum in 5...4...3...2...1..

"YOU ARE SO DUMB! WHEN YOU THINK THAT THE HOT DOGS ARE COLD ENOUGH YOU PUT LEAVE THEM BE! YOU DO NOT PUT ALREADY COLD HOT DOGS IN A MINI FREEZER THAT YOU PUT ON MAX!" Vegeta snapped...again.

Goku just smiled.

"Wow, thanks for the advise Vegeta!" Goku said. Vegeta's eye twitched in anger and annoyance.

"I am sure we can work something out. How about we just get the grill, and thaw out the Hot dogs." Trunks suggested.

"Fine" Vegeta exclaimed while crossing his arms.

They then went to the grill and got out the Hot dogs.

"Ok, Goku give me the cole" Trunks said.

"The what?" Golu stated confusingly.

Trunks sighed.

"Black rocks" Trunks said.

"Oh, those were rocks" Goku said in realization.

"Goku, please don't tell me you ate them" Trunk Said.

"No. I had to smash them to little pieces and then eat them since they were so small. And let me tell ya, they tasted horrible" Goku exclaimed.

"Then why did you eat them if they did not taste good?" Trunks asked.

"Because I was super hungry and I needed something to eat" Goku answered.

"So you are saying that you ate an entire bag of cole, and then you had to eat a dirty corn dog off the free way?!" Vegeta said, about to throw another tantrum.

"Wait Vegeta, I have an idea. Why don't ask our neiboring campers to lend us some cole?" Goku suggested.

"That might work but what if they are not willing to share?" Gohan asked.

"Well when I was about you're age Gohan, I use to camp all the time, and if ever ran out of food or water, I would ask the other campers if they were nearby. It's th camping code, they have to give us some cole" Goku explained. He then went to a nearby camp site.

Twenty minutes later..

Goku came back with a half bag of cole, but he did not seem as happy after he left to feet the cole.

"Uh dad, what's wrong, you did get the cole, right?" Gohan asked.

"Oh I got the cole alright, but I had to fork over twenty bucks for a half bag of cole! Camping Code my butt" Goku pouted.

"Well at least we have the cole now" Trunks stated.

"Ok let's get cooking" Goku exclaimed, putting the cole in the grill.

"Anyone got a lighter?"Goku asked.

Everyone just shook there heads.

"Guess we are just going to have to lit it the old fashion way" Goku implied, charging a small energy beam to lit the cole. Once it was lit, everyone took care of everything else that needed to be done and they put the hot dogs on the grill.

"Do you know how to grill hot dogs Goku?" Trunks asked.

"Actually, I am somewhat surprise that I managed to get the cole" Goku said. He then tried to heat the Hot dogs enough for them to thaw, and it was actually working.

"Almost there" Goku exclaimed, using the the grilling fork coot thaw the hotdogs.

Once they were almost completely thawed, the hot dogs then slit through the railing of the grill into landed to were the cole was.

"Are you serious?" Goku pouted again.

"Darn it! We were so close!" Vegeta snapped.

"Ok, lets just hold out on lunch and wait until dinner" Trunks suggested.

* * *

**Wow, Goku is just eating everything in this story, but then again he is..saiyan XD. Plz review, favorite and follow for more chapters!**


	4. Robbed

**Hello guys, sorry for the long update but life got in the way plus I was working on other stories. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

* * *

"Please Kakorot, don't touch, or eat, anything while were gone." Vegeta sighed.

"I'll try." Goku said, though he was not making any such promises.

"Ok Goku, we will be back in about a half an hour to hunt for some food. Those Hamburges will not last us forever, especially the way you eat." Trunks explained.

"Ok..." Goku said, looking at the container that held the only food they had right now.

"Remember Kakorote, don't eat anything." Vegeta warned, shooting a death glare towards Goku.

"Ok ok!" Goku yelled, getting tired of being warned.

"Maybe we would not be this way if you could stop eating for a damn **SECOND!"** Vegeta screamed in anger.

"Ugh! Fine! I'll stay with my Dad! You two just go and see if you can find something to eat." Gohan said, being tired of the constant arguing ever since Bulma told them about the camping trip.

"That seems reasonable." Trunks agreed, shrugging off the entire argument they were having.

"Fine. Brat, keep the clown over there from eating everything. And if we come back, and everything's been digested by that clown, you will be taken the blame for not restraining him." Vegeta warned in a very dark tone.

"Fine."

"C'mon Dad, let's go." Trunks said, walking into the wilderness that surrounded them.

"Remember brat, restrain him." Vegeta stated, following his son.

Gohan just starred as the two of them vanished into the wilderness.

Gohan sighed and crawled into his tent. He needed sometime alone right now.

"Dad! I am trusting you to NOT eat the food!" Gohan yelled from his tent.

Goku kept quiet, still in thought of what shall he do with this spare time. He then went inside his own tent to take a nap.

* * *

Two hours later...

Goku was awaken from a sudden rustling sound coming from outside. He then decided to investigate and saw that everything was gone.

"Gohan!" Goku screamed.

"Huh? Yeah...?" Gohan yawned, coming out from his tent. It seems he was also asleep.

"Gohan, what happened? Where is everything?" Goku asked his son.

Gohan looked around, and also noticed that the entire campsite was empty.

"I dunno! Maybe...Dad...I think...We have been...ROBBED!"

* * *

**_Sorry for short chapter guys, but this is all I could do right now. Hope you enjoyed... :)_**


	5. The Hunt Begins

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Robbed!?" Goku stated in disbelief.

"Yes!" Gohan yelled.

"Well, what should we tell Trunks and Veg-" Goku was cut off by a noise coming from the woods.

"Tell us about what?" Vegeta asked as he and Trunks emerged from the woods. Both then looked around and saw there entire campsite empty.

"Where is everything guys?" Trunks asked, concern on his face. "Yes, where is everything..?" Vegeta said through gritted teeth.

"We um-we- kinda-rob-" Goku stated nervously, stumbling through words.

"Goku, calm down, just tell us what happened."

"We got robbed." Gohan stated calmly. Goku then covered his ears, getting ready to be yelled at by Vegeta.

Vegeta had an emotionless expression on his face, while Trunks had a confused look.

"Robbed? Ha, like simple humans can overpower you two." Vegeta chuckled. "Yeah guys, there is no way you guys could have been beaten by robbers, plus if you were, we would be seeing scratches or bruises or some kind of struggle, but you guys seem like you are fine." Trunks agreed.

"Well um, we didn't fight them. We were, briefly distracted..." Goku smiled nervously.

"What do you mean?" trunks asked.

"Um, we took a nap and slept through the whole robbery." Goku said, expecting to be yelled at by Vegeta this time.

"Well, that story seems believable. Saiyans are heavy sleepers. But, you should have been able to sense there energy while sleeping." Vegeta explained.

"No! We are telling you! We were robbed!" Goku yelled in panic.

"Well if you were, then you should have been able to sense there energies even if you were sleeping." Vegeta stated.

"But that's the thing! We didn't sense there energy!" Gohan jumped in.

"Well, they could be androids, but that's highly doubtful." Trunks stated while thinking.

"Wait a second, I'm not sensing anything ethier!" Trunks yelled.

Gohan then spotted something on Trunks's neck. A tiny insect bug-like robot was on him!

Gohan then grabbed the bug off of Trunks's neck and it suddenly made a holographic image of Bulma.

"If you are hearing this Message, that means that you know I put a tiny robot bug on each of you guys necks. The reason for this is because I don't want any of you flying away from your camping trip, thus ruining the trip. So, I made tiny insect-like robot bugs to neutralize all of your powers, except your energy blasts which I hope Goku and Vegeta don't kill each other with. Once the bugs are destroyed, you will get your powers back. Now, Bulma, out." The holographic transmitter ended, and Vegeta was pretty mad.

"The nerve of that woman!" Vegeta said, bawling up his fist.

Everyone then reached for there necks and found the bug-like insect robot just as where Bulma said it was. Once they were crushed, they could now sense everyone's energy.

"Now there is the hard part. We don't know what the robbers energies are since we couldn't sense them, so we have no idea how to find these guys." Gohan stated.

"Well, just think, these are dense woods, so the robbers would have to stumble a lot through these woods. So they couldn't be that far!" Trunks explained.

"Ok then, Trunks and Vegeta, you guys search the that way." Goku stated, pointing to the left of the woods. The two nodded and they were on there way.

"Ok, Gohan lets search this part of the woods." Goku said, pointing at the opposite direction of where he sent Vegeta and Trunks to.

"K" Gohan nodded with a smile.

"Alright, let's go!" And so the hunt began.

* * *

**Kay, well this chapter took a while to make but only because I am pretty busy. Though, I have written way more than this amount of words so I don't know why I am complaining. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed :)**


	6. Authors Note: Sorry

**I'm not continuing this story. Sorry. Inspiration to write this is completely gone. I hope you all understand.**


End file.
